


The Gift

by kruder



Series: TianShan Series [4]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Birthday, Blow Jobs, Bottom He Tian, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-25 10:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruder/pseuds/kruder
Summary: It's Mo Guan Shan's birthday and He Tian has prepared a special gift for him.Meanwhile, Zheng Xi and Jian Yi are testing the limits of their friendship.As always, part of the series but can also be read as a single fic. Enjoy!





	1. The Surprise

Mo Guan Shan was panting heavily. His throat felt dry and his tongue lay thick and heavy in his mouth. He couldn’t see anything, he was surrounded by complete, pitch black darkness. He tried to move his arms, but they were pinned up above his head. His heart was thrumming against his ribcage and he heard the blood rush in his ears. His stomach was flipping, and he felt how the cool air was causing the hair on his naked arms to stand up. Again, he tried to move but all he could manage was a pathetic wiggle and he decided that he might just as well give in, he didn’t stand a chance to free himself anyway. He forced himself to take some deep breaths. How the fuck did he always manage to get into shit like that? He heard He Tian’s smooth voice close to his ear.

“Relax, Momo. It’s gonna be fine.”

 

_The day before_

 

„Bye, everybody!“

Mo Guan Shan left through the staff entrance and stretched his back. The last hours had been a real bitch of a shift and his whole body felt sore and strained. Due to the warm weather the restaurant had been packed to the max and his manager acted like a slave master, shouting at him and rushing him to work without a single break. He sighed and grimaced as he massaged his neck. _With such a nut job you can really skip the gym_ , he thought before turning his steps to walk home.

To his and He Tian’s home, to be precise. Sometimes it still amazed him that he really was living together with the most beautiful, sexiest, smartest and all over most perfect man he could imagine and share with him not only the bed but his whole life. They were a couple almost for a year now and the first exciting feelings of a crush had changed into something more profound, like a sense of being deeply connected, to know and trust each other like nobody else. Still, their physical chemistry was stunningly awesome, as was their sex life. Mo Guan Shan often blushed when he met some of the other residents, hoping they didn’t hear him moan in pleasure while the bed frame was banged merciless against the wall. 

But right now, he had zero ambitions to go to their flat, knowing it would be empty and cold and the dishes from the breakfast would probably still be left in the sink. He Tian had told him that tonight they had a special guest in the exclusive restaurant he was working, some foreign politician or ambassador or something like that, he wasn’t allowed to tell any details, but anyway, he had to stay there till the end and he was terribly sorry but Momo shouldn’t wait for him, he would probably not be home until the early morning hours. Mo Guan Shan was sad and slightly pissed when he’d heard this. It wasn’t the fact that He Tian would come home way past midnight, that happened from time to time. But today was his birthday and since they hadn’t spent the day together, he’d hoped for a tiny bit of late night celebration (maybe a beer, a snack and a decent fuck) before he was going to sleep. It was Friday night, and in a rush of sociality he had even invited Jian Yi and Zheng Xi over for drinks, but they’d also declined, telling something about a drinking party with classmates or some shit. Mo Guan Shan tried not to be too disappointed, but he couldn’t help feeling slightly depressed when he reached their apartment. 

With an absent frown on his face he tapped the entrance code in the keypad and opened the door when a familiar buzz indicated it had been the right one. Inside the clean and neutral hallway, it smelled like citrus floor wax and food and he heard the couple of number 163 fight, as usual. On his way home, he’d bought some ramen soup, he didn’t have the drive to cook himself a proper meal and eat it alone on his birthday, how pathetic could it get, no fucking thanks. He would just stuff the noodles down and watch some TV before going to bed and wait for a pair of warm, strong arms to hug him tightly. 

It was hard for He Tian to keep his hands off Mo Guan Shan during the day, but at night he seemed to turn into some kind of octopus, entangling himself with Mo Guan Shan, enwrapping their arms and legs and stroke his neck with his warm breath. Mo Guan Shan had gotten so used to their constant body contact he had trouble sleeping when he was alone. He would never admit it, but then he sometimes hugged He Tian’s pillow, inhaling his scent and tried to pretend it was him (and he would rather die than admit that he’d even jerked off one time with his nose in He Tian’s pillow. At least he had the dignity to feel ashamed about that). 

He took the elevator to their floor and walked over to their apartment. His steps were heavy with the exhaustion of the day. Maybe it wasn’t so bad to just fall into bed after all. The door to their apartment opened after he’d typed in another code and he entered the silent and dark flat. In the small entrance he changed into his slippers and made his way into the kitchen, knowing his way by heart even with the lights out. The huge window in the living room speckled the walls with bustling lights from the streets below and Mo Guan Shan’s eyes slowly adjusted to the dim light.  

 

He was just about to enter the kitchen to get a drink and some chopsticks when he suddenly heard a loud noise behind him, followed by a sudden rush of movement. He flew around in panic to see He Tian jump at him from behind the sofa, shouting in delight and waving a bottle of beer in his hand. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!” 

Mo Guan Shan’s body was completely frozen in shock for some seconds before he let out a high-pitched scream and stumbled backwards on the floor, heavily bumping his head on the door frame. His face was distorted in terror and all he could do was to stare at He Tian, his brains shut down completely. Looking in his scared-to-shit-face, He Tian started to laugh uncontrollably, obviously happy his plan had worked out so well. 

“What… why….”, Mu Guan Shan stuttered like an idiot, still ogling He Tian like he was a ghost.

He Tian wiped his eyes and turned around. “That was incredible, guys! You should’ve seen his face!”

Mo Guan Shan saw two other heads appear from behind the sofa, breaking into hysterical laughter when they saw his dumbstruck face, white as a sheet. What the fuck?! Mo Guan Shan’s gaze darted from He Tian to Jian Yi and Zheng Xi and back to He Tian, still to baffled to grasp the situation. His heart hammered in his chest and his head hurt where it had banged against the door. And those bastards really had the nerve to laugh at him while he was lying on the floor like some old helpless auntie! 

He Tian turned the lights on and Mo Guan Shan blinked in confusion. Jian Yi stood up and patted He Tian’s arm.

“You’re right, that was awesome! He looks like he’s going to wet himself!”

A fit of laughter shook him and even Zheng Xi, that stoic rock couldn’t help but snicker when he saw him. Judged by their glowing cheeks and slightly glassy eyes Mo Guan Shan assumed this wasn’t their first bottle. 

Eventually Mo Guan Shan found his voice again and shouted at He Tian.

“You asshole! You scared the fucking shit out of me! What in the motherfuck is wrong with you?!”

He got up on shaky legs and noticed he’d spilled the soup all over his pants. The three fuckers looked at him for some moments before bursting into a roar of laughter. Zheng Xi was clinging on Jian Yi, who was almost falling down the couch and He Tian’s hands were covering his face while his whole body was shaken with laughter. 

Mo Guan Shan was so pissed he wordlessly stormed out of the living room. The hot soup was seeping his underwear and he angrily slammed the door to the bathroom, where he violently stuffed the wet pants in the laundry and stepped under the shower. He was fuming with anger and humiliation and washed himself with more force than necessary. His knees still felt wobbly and he needed some deep breaths to calm down his thumping heart. 

He heard a knock on the door and He Tian’s voice.

“Momo, are you alright?”

He didn’t answer, still to pissed that his own boyfriend would mortify him like that.

“Can I come in?”

He Tian didn’t wait for a reply and slipped into the bathroom. Mo Guan Shan turned away. He Tian’s voice was soft, and Mo Guan Shan could hear that he tried his best to avoid a mocking tone.

“Hey, I’m sorry. I couldn’t know that you would get scared like this.”

Mo Guan Shan grunted an inaudible answer.

“Look, I’m really sorry. I wanted to surprise you and then… I didn’t know that it would work out that good.”

After a pause he apologized for the third time and Mo Guan Shan sighed and turned around slowly. The warm water was flowing down his face as he looked in He Tian’s apologetic eyes.

“I swear if you ever do that again I’ll kick your ass out of the window”, he growled.

He Tian raised his palms. “I’ll never do it again. I swear.”

Mo Guan Shan nodded and turned out the water. He Tian fetched his towel and held it up for him, wrapping Mo Guan Shan in the soft fabric. Droplets of water fell on the tiles as He Tian pulled Mo Guan Shan in a tight embrace and murmured words of apology in his ear. Mo Guan Shan freed himself from the embrace and looked in his face. He Tian put his hands on his cheeks and kissed him tenderly, opening his mouth with a skilled tongue and against his will Mo Guan Shan answered the kiss, deepening it. Damn, how are you supposed to sulk properly when you’ve got a hot tongue in your mouth like that? He Tian tasted slightly of booze and Mo Guan Shan pulled away to ask him how many bottles they’ve had. He Tian seemed a bit embarrassed and tucked his hair.

“Uhmmm…. Maybe two or three. Or four. Jeez, I lost count. We were waiting so long, I thought you’d come home earlier!”

He gave Mo Guan Shan his best please-forgive-me puppy eyes and Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“You’re a real ass. While I was working like a fucking slave you get drunk without me and scare me shitless.” He shook his head. “And that’s on my birthday.”

He Tian shrugged sheepish. “Well, yeah, sorry ‘bout that. It kinda happened.”

Then he pulled Mo Guan Shan close again and whispered in his ear.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

Mo Guan Shan chuckled.

“’Baby’? You kidding me?”, but a warmth spread in his chest, a part of him just loved him when He Tian called him stupid nicknames.

He sighed when he felt He Tian’s teeth nibble along his skin, the tongue licking along the soft bites. The hair on his arms stood up and the blood slowly rushed in his cock. He Tian tugged at the towel to get access to the good parts when Mo Guan Shan suddenly remembered they had guests. And that He Tian could use some punishment for his asshole behavior earlier. So he firmly grabbed his towel, gave He Tian a last smack on the mouth before leaving for the door. The look of disappointment on He Tian’s face was perfect, and Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help but grin.

“We have guests”. He turned around at the door and added with a smirk, “’Baby’.”

 

After having dressed into some comfortable and most important dry pants he returned to the living room. Jian Yi jumped up when he saw Mo Guan Shan, exuberantly hugging Mo Guan Shan and shouting Happy Birthday in his face. Zheng Xi firmly shook his hand and congratulated him as well in his ringing ear. They handed him their present, the next volume of the comic series Mo Guan Shan was currently reading, and Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help but feel surprised they were so attentive and thanked them with genuine joy. Jian Yi shoved a beer in his hand and stood up enthusiastic to announce a toast, but Zheng Xi grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him down, obviously embarrassed that his best friend was already plastered like that. Jian Yi stumbled and fell on Zheng Xi’s lap, making him cry out.

“Ow, you smashed my balls!”

Jian Yi quickly turned around and reached out for Zheng Xi’s crotch.

“Sorry! I’ll massage them for you!”

Zheng Xi slapped his hands away and shoved him off his lap. “Need your fucking face whooped? Get the hell off!”

Mo Guan Shan watched the scene with raised eyebrows and suddenly a lonely TV-dinner seemed very tempting. But no time for self-pity! He Tian came up behind him and threw his arm around his shoulder.

“Hey, no foreplay on our couch!”

Zheng Xi’s face flamed up and he quickly took a big sip of his beer. He Tian faced Mo Guan Shan with a serious expression.

“My dearest Mo, you need to catch up with the booze! It can’t be that the birthday boy is the sober one here!”

Jian Yi cheered and spilled some beer on the carpet. “Yaaay! Drinking game!”

Mo Guan Shan cringed. He was definitely not prepared for this and if there was one thing the others didn’t need than it was more alcohol. His only chance to enjoy what was left of his birthday was to get to their level as quickly as possible.

“God, please no drinking game”, Zheng Xi whispered weakly, his eyes looked pretty glassy by now.

“No need, I’ll just try to catch up”, Mo Guan Shan quickly said and gulped down his bottle of beer.

He Tian slapped him on the shoulders, grinning slightly crazy while Jian Yi cheered at him in encouragement. Mo Guan Shan grimaced, he wasn’t used to drinking but anything was better than being sober with this bunch of wasted idiots, so he quickly emptied a second one. His head already started to feel funny and he remembered that he’d skipped dinner, making the booze shoot directly into his brains. After the fourth bottle he was slumped boneless against He Tian, giggling his ass off about a stupid story Jian Yi was telling, something about a frog that somehow had gotten in Zheng Xi’s shirt and an old lady getting the wrong ideas. He noticed that he already had trouble focusing his gaze, everything seemed blurry and shifting. When he headed for the loo the floor was moving underneath him and he was glad he managed not to piss on the floor. The look in the mirror somehow sobered him up and he realized he was about to puke or worse when he continued drinking. Even if liked the light-headed feeling of being tipsy, he hated losing control when he was drunk. 

When he returned to the living room, Jian Yi and Zheng Xi were putting on their shoes and gathering their stuff.

“What, you’re already leaving?” Mo Guan Shan asked but honestly, he was relieved and craved for his bed, he felt dead tired.

“Yeah, He Tian kicked us out”, Jian Yi said with a miffy face. “An’ it just got funny”. He already slurred his words. “I think he wants some sexy time now”, he added completely serious after some seconds.

Mo Guan Shan coughed embarrassed and Zheng Xi’s face turned bright red before he grabbed Jian Yi by the collar and yanked him to the door.

“What bullshit are you talking about? Let’s go!” Zheng Xi turned around to say good-bye. “Thanks for your hospitality!”

Jian Yi also waved. “Yeah, thanks a lot! That was fun!”

With a loud slam the door was closed, leaving Mo Guan Shan and He Tian in the suddenly quiet living room. Mo Guan Shan fell on the couch.

“What. The. Fuck. Was that.”

He Tian slumped next to him and lay his head on his shoulders. He was really, really drunk.

“I’ve no idea.” He grinned at Mo Guan Shan with half-lidded, glazed yes. “But sexy times, hell yeah!”

Mo Guan Shan just snorted. “Fuck off, you’re way too drunk. You’ll fall asleep in me.”

He Tian chuckled. “That’d be nice.”

His voice already sounded bleary. Mo Guan Shan stood up and pulled a protesting He Tian off the couch.

“Time for bed.”

He Tian hummed in approval and followed him into the bedroom. Mo Guan Shan helped him undress and tucked them under the soft covers. He Tian automatically entangled himself with Mo Guan Shan and started to snore the instant his face touched the pillow. Mo Guan Shan lay awake for some minutes, letting the evening replay in his head. Despite the shitty beginning it had been nice and really funny. And it was the first time he’d celebrated his birthday, even if the party had started without him. He realized that the others had planned this just to surprise him and to make him happy, and the thought made him smile and only a little bit embarrassed. Trying to ignore the slight spin of the room, he let himself relax into the warm, breathing body next to him and fell into deep slumber.


	2. Box 1

The next morning Mo Guan Shan awoke with a foggy head and a foul taste in his mouth, blinking in the painfully bright light shining through the window. He groaned and touched his forehead, where a nasty headache was throbbing. He noticed that the other side of the bed was empty and slowly sat up. His empty stomach was rumbling and he felt dizzy with hunger. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday afternoon, a greasy snack between dirty dishes and a shouting manager. Swearing under his breath he stood up and put on some pajamas. After a long piss he went to the kitchen to pour himself a big glass of water. Suddenly he realized that it was quiet. Suspiciously quiet. He looked around puzzled and searched for He Tian, but he was nowhere to be seen.

“Tian?”, he called through the empty flat, but no answer.

He scratched his head in confusion. Where could he be? And the mess from the prior evening was cleaned up too? Mo Guan Shan knitted his eyebrows when he heard the front door opening. He Tian came in, packed with several bags and looking at him in surprise.

“You’re up already! I brought breakfast!”

Mo Guan Shan must have looked like a retard since He Tian started laughing.

“What? Why are you looking like that?”

Mo Guan Shan just shook his head. “Well, that’s… unexpected. Thanks.”

He Tian chuckled. “Why? Am I such a shitty boyfriend that you’re honestly surprised that I get you a hangover birthday breakfast?”

He stepped over and kissed Mo Guan Shan on the tip of his nose. His eyes were sparking, and Mo Guan Shan asked himself how in the motherfuck He Tian had overcome his hungover that fast.

“Go take a shower, I’ll set the table.”

Mo Guan Shan was too dumbstruck to reply, it was definitely too early for more surprises for his slow aching brain. 

After he’d showered and dressed, he returned to the kitchen, where He Tian had set the table with some dishes he knew Mo Guan Shan liked, especially the spicy dumplings. On his plate lay a small box. A black, unremarkable box. Mo Guan Shan slowly sat down and curiously examined it. He Tian watched him attentively.

“I haven’t given you your present yet. Well, it’s part one of your present.”

Mo Guan Shan looked at him, he had absolutely no idea what it could be. He Tian just smiled at him.

“I’m sure you’re hungry. Let’s eat first.”

Mo Guan Shan nodded, his mouth watered as he marveled at all the tasty food. He needn’t to be told that a second time. 

After he’d finished on the last dumpling, he took the small box and weighed it in his hand. It was light, and nothing clattered when he shook it, so it couldn’t be a heavy item. There was no logo on it, nothing that could indicate what was inside. With a last glance at He Tian, who was watching him intently, he opened the box. His face frowned when he looked inside. There was nothing but blackness, he couldn’t recognize anything. With tentative fingers he reached inside and pulled out a string of black fabric. He looked in the box again but there was nothing else inside. Puzzled, he took the string and let it flow through his fingers. It felt silky, smooth and cool to his touch. He had absolutely no idea what this could be. He Tian looked at him with black eyes and a wolfish grin.

“What… uhm…”, Mo Guan Shan mumbled, he didn’t want to seem ungrateful.

“You’ll see”, He Tian just replied, and his voice had the dark, dangerous edge that always let a shiver run down Mo Guan Shan’s spine. “Or not.”

In that moment Mo Guan Shan realized what he was holding in his hands.

Oh. _Oh_.

He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry.

“But you’re getting your present after your mom’s gone.”

“Huh? My mom?” Mo Guan Shan looked at him like a dim-witted idiot what made He Tian grin with satisfaction.

“I invited her over, she’ll come for tea and cake this afternoon.” He’d just overwhelmed Mo Guan Shan again. Damn fucker.

 

After his mom had left, Mo Guan Shan was standing at the kitchen sink rinsing the plates when he felt He Tian’s arms come around his waist.

“I think it’s time for your present”, he murmured and pulled Mo Guan Shan to the bedroom.

Mo Guan Shan felt a wave of nervousness stirring in his stomach. All day he’d tried to suppress the thought of what He Tian would do to him later which hadn’t been too successful since his mom scolded him for spacing out all the time. He Tian just grinned dirty, and Mo Guan Shan stuttered something about his hangover with reddening ears. He Tian must have sensed his tension because he gently took his face in his hands and kissed him.

“Don’t be nervous. It’s gonna be fine. More than fine.”

Mo Guan Shan nodded and let himself be pushed on the bed. He Tian straddled him and started to kiss him slowly, stroking the red locks and the soft skin on his neck. His strong hands dove under his shirt and Mo Guan Shan lifted his arms, being stripped of his shirt and shortly after his pants as well as his underwear. He Tian bent forward and kissed him again, letting his tongue roll passionately against Mo Guan Shan’s before he reached over to the night stand for the small box. He gave Mo Guan Shan a last reassuring smile before he slowly pulled out the back fabric.

“I love you”, he said before blindfolding Mo Guan Shan. 

Mo Guan Shan tensed up as his sight went black. He heard He Tian’s calm breath and his own thundering heartbeat. With a gentle but firm pressure He Tian pushed him back on the mattress and pulled his hands over his head. Mo Guan Shan felt something around his wrists and realized that he was not only going to be blindfolded but also tied up. What the fuck?! His head spun in confusion and he pulled at the strings, trying to free himself but He Tian was much stronger than him and just held him in place.

“Trust me, Momo.”And with voice made of black velvet he whispered in his ear, “I’ll make you cum ‘till your voice is hoarse from screaming.”

 

And that’s how it came that he lay completely naked, blindfolded and tied up at the wrists on his bed. Deprived of his eyesight, all his other senses sharpened, and he felt the cool air stroking his flushed skin. He heard He Tian shuffling around the bed before a shift off the mattress indicated he’d joined him on the bed. All he could hear was He Tian’s breath. Some moments passed in silence and Mo Guan Shan could feel He Tian’s gaze on his body, heating it up. Mo Guan Shan always thought he was a control freak and in many aspects he was, so this should make him feel anxious and uncomfortable. But to his surprise, it was rather exciting and in a strange way incredibly arousing to be completely at He Tian’s mercy, being watched and touched, caressed and, yes, fucked as He Tian pleased, unable to control a single thing that was going to happen to him, so much that his cock twitched. His submissive streak seemed to be stronger than he’d thought. 

A light touch on his chest made him jolt. He felt a finger stroking his skin, airy and soft like a feather. The fingertip wandered over his chest, tracing little circles on the heated skin before it touched a nipple and rubbed it gently. Mo Guan Shan gasped. After playing with his nipple until it was hard the finger was moving again, replaced by a warm palm stroking his chest, resting above his thumping heart. He felt fingertips, gliding down on his trembling belly to his navel, brushing through the soft hair that went down to his cock. Mo Guan Shan’s breath quickened, and he felt how the blood rushed in his groin, making it hot and tensed. Suddenly the finger was gone, and Mo Guan Shan flinched when he suddenly felt He Tian’s tongue licking his navel, the thought of how close his lips were to his cock was enough to make him completely hard. He Tian’s hands came up on his sides and stroked his chest, squeezing the sensitive nipples from time to time. Mo Guan Shan heard a moan escape his mouth and forced his hips down. The tongue still drew small, lazy circles around his navel, teeth bit the sensitive skin before He Tian slowly licked his way upwards until his tongue lapped over a hard nipple, grazing it with careful teeth, biting it gently. Mo Guan Shan was writhing on the sheet, his breath came hot and ragged from his parted lips. He Tian moved further upwards and kissed Mo Guan Shan’s neck, tenderly nibbling on the delicate spot under his ear that always made Mo Guan Shan flinch and shudder. Mo Guan Shan sighed and involuntarily tilted his head to give a better access. Suddenly He Tian bit him and sucked hard on the flesh, causing Mo Guan Shan to wince in shock and pain. After he’d finished, he licked the bruised spot.

“It’ll be a nice memory for today”, he purred satisfied and Mo Guan Shan just whispered “Asshole” before he was silenced by He Tian’s lips, covering his own.

Of course, he’d kissed him with closed eyes before, but it’d never felt that intense. His sense of touch was already heightened, and he felt He Tian’s soft lips, the hot, agile, demanding tongue with an unknown intensity. He widely opened his lips, letting He Tian roam and plunder his mouth as he tried to get his tongue as deep as possible in He Tian’s wet mouth. He moaned in the kiss when He Tian sucked on his tongue and his hips bucked upwards, his cock was so fucking hard and there was nothing he could do about it. He Tian groaned in his mouth when Mo Guan Shan bit his lip with his teeth and he grabbed Mo Guan Shan’s head with his hands, steadying him as he kissed him passionately. 

An embarrassing whimper escaped Mo Guan Shan when he felt He Tian retreat from the kiss.

“Momo, it was not the plan you get me worked up like that with just kissing”, he heard him say with a strained voice, slightly out of breath.

Before Mo Guan Shan could protest, he felt He Tian’s lips on his neck again, kissing its way south and his breath hitched in anticipation, finally he would do something about his aching cock. 

But again, He Tian was going down on him in a maddening slow pace, kissing, licking and savoring every inch on his body like he would taste him for the first time. Mo Guan Shan desperately pulled on his bonds and understood now why He Tian had tied him up, otherwise he could not have tortured him like that. But the bonds were firm and all he accomplished was to hurt his wrists. Mo Guan Shan was furious, frustrated and so fucking aroused, helplessly moaning and panting under He Tian’s touches. In his black void, the universe consisted only of this hands and fingers, his lips, teeth and tongue and it almost made him go crazy. 

When He Tian nibbled tenderly on his hipbones, he could no longer stop himself from begging.

“Please… He Tian… please…”

He was way past shame and so horny now that he thought he might explode any second.

He Tian chuckled. “You’re already begging? I’ve not even started yet.”

Mo Guan Shan groaned frustrated, he didn’t know how long he could stand this teasing. He Tian kissed along his hipbones and Mo Guan Shan’s cock twitched in anticipation when suddenly the mouth was gone.

“Fuuuuuuck, He Tian”, Mo Guan Shan panted in despair.

His right leg was lifted in the air and he flinched when his big toe was bitten gently. He was ticklish as hell and immediately pulled his foot away.

“Fuck off! It tickles!”

He heard He Tian laugh. “Got it. I just wanted to check if there’s a hidden foot fetish.”

Before Mo Guan Shan could respond anything soft lips and a hot tongue were kissing his lower leg again, working their way up, being cruelly slow. He wanted to scream at He Tian, beg him, flatter him, insult him, but Mo Guan Shan knew it would be in vain, so all he could do was to surrender, and he did. His head fell back in the cushion as he moaned loudly, he didn’t care no longer for shame or any other residents, he was only aware of this sweet and cruel torture, the almost unbearable heat in his belly and the overwhelming urge to cum.

“He Tian…”, he whispered when the mouth was on the inner sides on his thighs, biting the tender flesh and being so fucking close to his cock.

“Tian… please…"

He cried out in pleasure when he felt He Tian licking his balls and up to the base of his cock. A flat tongue licked up and down his length like a lollipop, obscenely lapping the twitching flesh. The tip of the tongue caressed the sensitive gland and the small slit, where drops of precum were pooling before flowing down his hard cock.

“Fuck, He Tian… oh god…”, Mo Guan Shan moaned and bucked his hips, he needed to cum so badly.

But unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be He Tian’s plan and Mo Guan Shan’s plead was harshly ignored. Every time Mo Guan Shan almost reached his climax, He Tian stopped what he was doing, deflating the peak of arousal and driving Mo Guan Shan slowly but passionately insane. Mo Guan Shan was writhing and panting on the sheets, sweat rolled down his temples and his stomach glistened with precum. He shamelessly begged and swore, struggling in his bonds until his wrists were scratched and finally, He Tian had mercy.

Without a warning he swallowed Mo Guan Shan almost completely and Mo Guan Shan’s mind went blank as he was surrounded by a heated, wet, glorious mouth, sucking hard on his dripping erection. In his haze he felt how his ass cheeks were parted and a finger was stroking his hole before slowly pushing inside. Mo Guan Shan hissed and panted heavily, it was almost too much to take. The finger was quickly followed by another one, stroking Mo Guan Shan’s tight insides and searching for his sweet spot. When they’d found it, Mo Guan Shan cried out in pleasure.

“Yes… He Tian… right there”, he stuttered and for once this bastard did what he was told and forcefully sucked his cock, twirling his tongue around the head and dipping it into the salty slit while his fingers pumped in and out his ass, ramming his throbbing prostate until Mo Guan Shan exploded into a mind-blowing, breathtakingly intense orgasm, followed by a stream of swear words, raspy moans and He Tian’s name, shooting streaks and streaks of cum into his mouth, so much it flow out and down on his swollen cock. After all the teasing he felt like coming for minutes until his orgasmic high ebbed down, leaving him completely out of breath, sweat glistening all over his limp body. His mind felt unable to grasp a coherent thought with his brain being fucked to a lust-fogged mush.

 

Inside He Tian’s head was a rather impressive collection of jerk-off memories, like his own personal porn data base but he knew that nothing he’d ever stored in there could beat what he’d just seen and heard. He drew in the sight of Momo, his lean body flushed and sweaty, the milked cock still a bit stiff, but most of all- his face, the black blindfold being a sharp contrast against his fair skin, cheeks glowing and pink. He’d completely fallen apart under him and He Tian had loved the feeling of being in control and was hugely turned on by Momo’s submission. His own cock was painfully hard by now and shit, yes it was Momo’s present, but he couldn’t resist the tasty mouth that was still panting in front of him.

He straddled Mo Guan Shan’s chest, making him jolt in surprise. With one hand, he gently lifted his head and put a cushion under it for support. Mo Guan Shan opened his lips to ask what was going on when he felt He Tian’s cock touching his lips.

“Suck”, He Tian just said with a husky voice.

Mo Guan Shan obeyed instantly and opened his lips further to let a pink tongue slowly lick the tip of his cock, teasing it before his lips closed firmly around the hard flesh and He Tian groaned in pleasure. He had to be careful or he would come too fast, and he didn’t want to spoil this unique experience. Mo Guan Shan let the big cock enter his mouth and caressed it with his tongue. He’d learned to suppress his gag reflex and managed to swallow He Tian’s huge cock almost completely by now. He sucked hard and deep-throated him, feeling how the tip scratched the back of his throat. He Tian moaned out loudly, his dark grey eyes were fixed on his cock, deeply buried in between the soft, moist lips. He pulled back and watched how the lips glided around his shiny shaft and pushed back in, gasping as he felt the pressure of Momo’s skillful sucking. He Tian quickly got dangerously close to his orgasm while he face-fucked Momo, looking so fucking hot, obediently with the black blindfold over his beautiful eyes, swallowing his cock to the base. He had to pull himself out of the wet mouth, a drip of spit hang between his cock and Momo’s lips that involuntarily followed him. He Tian was breathing heavily and kissed Momo deeply.

“I don’t wanna cum in your mouth”, he said and Momo just nodded.

“Then fuck me”, he whispered. “Please….”

He Tian groaned and licked Momo’s lips. He was sure Momo could not imagine how much his submission was turning him on. He kneeled between Momo’s legs and spread them widely. He noticed that he could move Momo without a hint of resistance now, he was like soft wax, waiting to be formed and taken care of by him. His dominant side was drooling, and he had to suppress his boiling arousal and resist the urge to slam into him. Even if Momo’s ass was covered in cum and his own cock was wet with spit and precum, He Tian coated himself with lube, he didn’t want to hurt Momo. He positioned himself on Momo’s entrance and slowly pushed his cock inside, stopping when he felt he could not held back. Fucking Momo was always great but entering him felt especially good since he was still extremely tight around him. He Tian groaned and started to fuck Momo, slowly pulling out before he pushed his long cock back inside, watching Momo’s mouth open wide in pleasure and a desperate pull on his bonds. His erection was standing on his belly, he’d recovered quickly.

“Faster…”, he panted and moved his hips to meet He Tian. “Please Tian…. Fuck me faster…”

Momo pleaded so desperate that He Tian felt his control crumble away. He grabbed Momo’s hips and slammed hard in his ass, making Momo cry out. By lifting his hips he penetrated him in an angle that thrust Momo’s prostrate merciless. Momo pushed himself up on his feet to get a better leverage and make the penetration even deeper. He Tian moaned loudly when Momo’s hot ass clamped down around him.

“You’re…. you’re twitching inside me”, Momo panted. “Oh god, yeah… fuck… right there”

He Tian fucked him as fast as he could, Momo’s words were driving him crazy with lust since he usually was rather shy in bed when it came to dirty talk, but the blindfold seemed to erase not only his sight but also his limits of shame. He Tian heard his own loud moans and Momo’s cries of pleasure, mixing with the slapping sound of his balls smacking against Momo’s ass.

“Fuck… I’m cumming”, He Tian panted when he felt he could no longer prolong his orgasm and brought his hand to Momo’s cock, jerking him off rough and forceful.

“Tian… I’m--”

Momo could not finish the sentence before a powerful orgasm hit him, his whole body spasmed and send He Tian in a mind-fucking climax. He moaned loudly, muttering Momo’s name and shot his seed deep into him, riding his ass until he felt milked out of the last drop. He opened his eyes and wiped drool and sweat of his mouth, fuck he came so hard he almost blanked out.

Momo looked wrecked, to say at least, sweat and cum covering his heaving chest. He Tian bent forward and felt his seed flow around him when he slipped out. He lay down on Momo’s chest, feeling the racing heart under the trembling skin. With slow movements he removed the bonds at the wrist and the blindfold. Momo blinked at him, his copper eyes were half-lidded, the pupils huge and he wore an expression of pure, overwhelmed awe that made He Tian's throat tighten and his heart flutter.

“Momo, don’t look at me like that or I wanna fuck you again”, he murmured and kissed him.

Momo’s arms came up and pulled him in a tight embrace.

“That was by far the best present I've ever gotten.” His voice was indeed a bit hoarse. "I can never face our neighbors again”, he added after a short while and He Tian laughed quietly in the damp locks.

“Happy birthday.”

Momo smiled and pulled him tighter, ignoring the squishy mess between them. “Thank you.”

 


	3. Interlude - Morning Glory

The next morning, Mo Guan Shan awoke with something hard pressing against his back, something that suspiciously felt like morning wood. He Tian was hugging him tightly from behind, a hand spread lightly on his naked chest, a brush of warm and quiet breathing in his neck. A smile crept on Mo Guan Shan’s sleepy features when he thought of their bondage-for-beginners-session the day before. His wrists still showed faint red marks but well, if that was the price for the incredible orgiastic fuck he got he was more than willing to pay it.

He felt how his own dick was getting hard and gently rubbed his ass on the hard bulge behind him. He Tian sighed in his sleep but didn’t wake up. With slow movements Mo Guan Shan reached over to the night stand to get the lube that was lying next to the lamp. The lid was not put back on, He Tian apparently had been too impatient to be tidy. The gel felt cold and slippery on his hand and Mo Guan Shan rubbed it between his fingers to warm it up before he reached down between his legs. He lay on his side, and one hand parted his ass cheeks, the other slipped in between and stroked small circles around his entrance.

By now he was used to prepare himself, or even sometimes fuck himself with his fingers, and a pleasant excitement was tingling in his belly. His entrance still felt soft from the sex the night before and he enjoyed the feeling of his finger easily sliding into the tight heat. He let out a soft breath and lifted his leg a bit to get better access. He never would have thought this, but he really, really liked to have something up his ass. He moved his finger, stroking his insides and felt the soft flesh closing firmly around his knuckles.

After some moments, he added a second finger, wincing a little at the stretched feeling that subdued quickly, and started to pleasurably pump his fingers in an out of his hole. His eyes were closed, and he solely concentrated on the sensation of the stroking. Involuntarily, he grinded backwards, causing He Tian to stir in his sleep, a grunt escaping his relaxed lips. Mo Guans Shan spread his legs further, impatient already for the third finger. He was completely focused on the pleasant stretch, always a bit painful in the beginning when suddenly He Tian’s hand stroked down his chest, wandering over his belly and down to his full erection.

“Momo, what are you doing?”, he heard He Tian’s slurred voice, still a bit hoarse from sleep.

Instead of an answer, Mo Guan Shan firmly rubbed his ass on He Tian’s stiff cock, a small moan was breathed in his neck.

“God, Momo….”, He Tian grunted and grabbed his hips.

His forehead buried in Mo Guan Shan’s neck, he pressed his cock against his ass, letting it slide between the firm cheeks. His breath was hot and strained while his erection was grinding the slit, making Mo Guan Shan moan in anticipation. His fingers were working quickly now, penetrating his softened hole, making him yearn for more, he needed something bigger in there, right now.

He Tian grabbed the lube and sloppy coated himself before he pulled Mo Guan Shan’s knee up to spread his legs. The tip of his cock was pressing against Mo Guan Shan’s hole and He Tian moaned quietly when his gland slowly pushed into the tight entrance, spreading it around his length. Mo Guan Shan shivered when he felt He Tian’s thick, hard cock entering his ass, savoring the feeling of slowly being filled up and moaned satisfied. Centimeter by centimeter, He Tian pushed his erection inside, heat surrounding him until his shaft was completely buried in Mo Guan Shan’s soft ass.

Both took some moments to adjust before He Tian pulled it almost completely out until only his tip was still inside. With a strained groan he pushed it back again, it already was going easier than the first time. Mo Guan Shan automatically grinded himself back and moaned as He Tian’s cock brushed his prostate, fueling the lust he was feeling. Pulling his leg further up He Tian spread Mo Guan Shan even wider, opening his ass more for him and quickened his movements. Rolling his hips, he penetrated Mo Guan Shan fast and hard, moaning in the red, messy locks, making Momo whimper desperately as he filled his ass with his cock, again and again.

Mo Guan Shan’s hand searched for something to hold on and grabbed behind him, burying his fingers in the strands of black hair. He Tian’s hot, ragged breath stroked his neck and felt how the heat in his belly built up, every forceful thrust bringing him closer to his orgasm. He Tian’s moans and gasps were going right into his ear and right into his neglected and leaking erection. His hand left the silky hair and grabbed his throbbing cock, stroking it firmly in match with He Tian’s forceful ramming.

Seconds later he was panting heavily and brought himself over the edge with some more hard strokes. Squeezing his eyes shut, he came with a loud moan, sputtering his cum all over his hand and the sheet. His clamping, twitching ass send He Tian straight into his climax and Mo Guan Shan felt how the hot cum shot into him while He Tian tensed up, grunting loud and smacking his cock as deep inside as possible, riding out the waves of his pleasure. Mo Guan Shan moved his hips, grinding against He Tian, moaning as he felt the wetness squishing around the cock in his ass.

Breathing heavily, both fell back in the cushions, deeply satisfied in their afterglow.

“Way to wake me up, Momo…”, He Tian murmured amazed.

Mo Guan Shan grinned and turned around, ignoring the warm cum oozing out of his ass. He Tian always looked hot as hell, but now he was just stunningly sexy with his tousled hair, the blushed cheeks and dark, half-lidded eyes.

Smooth as a cat Mo Guan Shan rolled on top of him, looking into the still dazed, storm-grey eyes. Supporting himself on his elbows, he softly held He Tian’s head in his hands, bending his head and stroking He Tian’s face tenderly with the tip of his nose before he planted tiny kisses along the seam of He Tian’s lower lip, nibbling it gently with his teeth. The full, soft lips spread into a small, relaxed smile against his mouth.

Their bodies were touching head to toe, their sweaty, soft skin slick on each other, and Mo Guan Shan felt how a pair of strong hands was firmly stroking his sides and his back, wandering down from time to time to knead his ass cheeks. Looking deep into his eyes, Mo Guan Shan tenderly licked He Tian’s lips, smiling when he opened his mouth and let the tip of his tongue meet Mo Guan Shan’s, slowly and almost shy. He Tian loved to play with his tongue, as well as in Momo’s mouth as on his cock.

Mo Guan Shan hummed and licked his tongue, but every time He Tian tried to deepen the kiss he pulled slightly back, grinning before he languidly continued to tease him with his tongue, satisfied when he noticed He Tian was involuntarily following him with his mouth. Soon He Tian uttered an impatient grunt and pulled Mo Guan Shan’s head down to crush their mouths together, hungrily pushing his tongue deep inside Momo’s hot mouth. Mo Guan Shan moaned into the kiss and finally stopped his maddening teasing, answering the hot kiss with his own agile tongue, rubbing and intertwining it with He Tian’s.

Mo Guan Shan felt how the hands were on his body again, on some parts gentle, on other parts rough and he realized that this were the two things that had aroused him in his erotic dream so many months ago- He Tian’s reassuring dominance and the imagination of his strong hands on his body. That was of course before he knew what He Tian’s cock could do with him.

Soon both were panting from the passionate kiss and Mo Guan Shan felt how He Tian’s renewed erection was pressing between his slick cheeks. He was just about to lift his hips to let him slide in his opened, cum-slippery hole when something growled menacingly loud. Both stopped their movements and looked at each other.

“Oops. That was my stomach”, Mo Guan Shan murmured embarrassed.

He Tian raised his eyebrows and chuckled amused.

“And it was just about to get good. Then let’s have breakfast. I’m fucking starving too, to be honest.” With a dirty smile he purred, “Or maybe I’ll just eat your ass.”

Mo Guan Shan coughed and blushed wildly what made He Tian grin even more. As bold as Momo’s actions could be, dirty words always flustered him like a shy nun.

“Shuddup”, Mo Guan Shan stuttered and sat up on He Tian’s lap.

Looking down on his chest, he frowned. “Fuck, I definitely need a shower first.”

With a deep sigh he got up and made his way to the bathroom. He Tian swung out of the bed and pulled a pair of briefs over his half-hard cock.

“On your own risk.”

Mo Guan Shan threw him a puzzled look.

“Because that means I’ll have to cook breakfast”, He Tian said with a smirk.

Mo Guan Shan gaped at him, his expression a mix from fear and sheer horror. “God no. We’ll both die of food poisoning.”

He Tian faked a sulk and sneaked upon Mo Guan Shan, kissing him on his neck. “Then I’ll just have to follow you in the shower.”

“Tsk. We’ll definitely have to do something to improve your survival skills or I’ll end up as your fucking housewife”, Mo Guan Shan snapped and He Tian just grinned in his typical zero-fucks-given-way that had no right to be so sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a little naughty intermezzo- next chapter will bring part two of He Tian's birthday surprise!   
> What will be in the box?!?


	4. Box 2

Nervousness was something He Tian seldom felt. He hated the slight nausea, the trembling throat, the knot in his chest and the hammering heart. His sweaty hand touched the item in his pocket, which was the source of this goddamn inconvenience. His gaze darted to Mo Guan Shan, who stood at the sink, humming quietly while rummaging through the kitchen. They’d just had breakfast and Mo Guan Shan still seemed high from the extraordinary fine fuck they had the day before, and this morning. A satisfied smile crept on his features as he remembered how Momo had been turned into a complete, utter, moaning mess yesterday, _begging_ to get fucked. His submission had been perfect and so much better than He Tian had fantasized upon. He’d melted under his hands and He Tian knew he would jerk off to this lovely memory more than once. As so often, He Tian wasn’t quite sure what he’d done to deserve this perfect man. With this perfect ass. And this perfect cock. And those perfect, soft lips under the most beautiful copper eyes. He knew Momo hated it when he was called beautiful, but it was just the fucking truth, no point in denying it. He felt how his mouth watered and heat slowly started to boil in his groin as his eyes wandered over the lean body, dangerously dressed in nothing but boxer briefs. In that moment, he decided to man the fuck up and stop being a pussy. With a swift move, he slid the item over the table to Momo’s place. 

After some unnecessary long and annoying moments Momo finished whatever irrelevant crap he was doing over there and turned around.

“What do you wanna do to—”

He stopped mid-sentence when he saw the item lying on the table. With hesitant steps he came closer, suspiciously eying it like it was a hidden trap with an explosive device.

“What is that?”, he wearily asked.

He Tian smiled innocent and fought down his nervousness. “I told you, yesterday was only part one of your present.”

Mo Guan Shan sat down, carefully taking the item in his hand and examined it. Innocence usually was a bad sign when it came to He Tian. Like the day before, it was a small black box, a little bit heavier this time and a light rattle was heard when he shook it. _So probably no more bondage-supply_ , he thought with both relief and disappointment. With tentative fingers he opened the box, shooting a last glance at He Tian, who was watching him with an intensive stare before curiously looking inside. He frowned as he took out a small bottle.

“Lube?”, he asked confused and looked up. “Why… uhm… what am I supposed to do with that?”

He Tian suddenly seemed a bit tensed and fiddled awkwardly with his mug, which confused Mo Guan Shan even more. Eventually he cleared his throat and looked determined in his eyes.

“I… I want you to fuck me.”

Mo Guan Shan’s mouth fell open and his eyes almost popped out of his head.

“You… what?”

“You heard me. I want you to fuck me.”

Mo Guan Shan gaped at him, confusion and disbelief on his face.

“But… why?”

He Tian eyed him for some seconds.

“Because I think you’ll like it. You’ll love it. And it’s…” there seemed to be more but He Tian went silent.

Mo Guan Shan frowned for some moments at the small bottle in his hands before his lips were slowly pulled into a wide grin and a dangerously dark, very He Tian-ish sparkle glinted in his eyes.

“So you’re honestly giving me your ass virginity as a birthday present?”

He Tian blushing was as seldom as his nervousness, but he couldn’t help it.

“Shut the fuck up or I’ll rethink it”, he mumbled and grabbed his coffee cup.

 

There were moments in his life that Mo Guan Shan found extremely hard to believe were really happening which resulted in the urge to pinch himself to wake up from this dream. When he’d met He Tian- or rather, when He Tian popped out of nowhere and claimed him as his property, toy, maid and personal cook- he felt like there was nothing he could do to resist him- his dominance, his strength, his willpower, his almost aggressive confidence. It got on his nerves, to say at least, to the point he was so pissed a single thought of him would cause furious rage.

But over time he got used to his overwhelming presence and noticed a subtle shift in his reactions- he was still annoyed, but against his will he started to yearn for the impulsive, possessive boy. He tried to ignore it but He Tian had settled in his mind, making him present in Mo Guan Shan’s thoughts long after they’d parted, making his fingers tingle on his skin long after he’d been touched. He reacted to this in his usual choleric, avoiding way, suppressing his feelings as well as their implications the best he could.

He hated the word _victim_ and did everything to feel powerful in his everyday life (he was regarded a badass in school, aggressive and cold, which brought him both respect and fear by the others) but against He Tian, he didn’t stand a chance. That fucker broke his will like a house of cards and pretty much just _took_ him. That’s what it felt like, like he was picked out (for reasons he still didn’t truly understand) and taken to be He Tian’s. For a long time, he tried not to give a toss about it, ignoring it like the tons of other shit in his life but if he really was honest, it became an increasingly alluring idea just to be claimed. To be possessed by someone like He Tian. To be touched, and caressed, and cared for by him. Mo Guan Shan wanted to kick his own ass for these kitschy, girly feelings but after dreaming of He Tian, he could not deny any longer that he was in deep trouble.

Over the months, he had learned to put up with the fact that they were a perfect match regarding their desire for dominance and submission. This was almost as difficult for him as accepting he was loving another man, but like everything else in our lives we can’t change and don’t choose, at the end of the day acceptance is the only way we can be happy.

This was why the current scene seemed kinda surreal to him: He Tian was lying on his back in their bed, completely naked, a faint blush on his cheeks and a very untypical look of nervousness on his face.

“Are you sure you wanna do this?”, Mo Guan Shan whispered. He Tian just swallowed.

 

There were moments in his life when He Tian wanted to slap himself to wake him up, because this couldn’t possibly be reality. Since he was a little kid, he was surrounded by official and unspoken rules of etiquette, guiding him to the right behavior and the right attitude with invisible strings. Tradition, power, money, these were the values highly appreciated in his family, and they also defined the taboos- weakness, vulnerability, emotions. Love. He Tian was raised to be a strong man one day, a man without doubts, only consisting of goals and ambitions and the necessary amount of emotions to control and manipulate others to achieve them. His brother was exactly that kind of man and He Tian found himself more and more repelled by the idea to turn into a cold, heartless bastard like him.

Even if he never had experienced what love really was, he had a vague sense it might be something he didn’t want to miss. He knew he was handsome and that most girls and some boys fell for him and since he was a playful, extroverted character flirting became his second nature, with girls or boys, it didn’t really matter since nobody was able to catch his interest for very long anyway.

And then Redhead came. Of course, he’d seen him before, badasses tend to notice each other, but he didn’t pay him much attention until he got into a bad fight with Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. He still could clearly see Momo’s face, flushed cheeks under menacing yet strangely anxious eyes, a contradiction that set his nerves on fire. And from that day on, he’d somehow slipped under his skin. He remembered how stubborn he was, how aggressive, how hard to tame yet so easily flustered and trembling with fear in face of danger. He was a walking antagonism, full of oppositions, and all of a sudden He Tian wanted, needed to make him his.

It felt like a play in the beginning and He Tian got addicted to tease Mo Guan Shan, thoroughly enjoyed his pissed reactions and how creative and passionately he swore how to kick his motherfucking ass. It was the thing he looked forward to when he went to bed and often the first thing that came to his mind when he opened his eyes in the morning. It could have stayed an enthralling but nonetheless harmless play, but then small moments of unexpected tenderness happened.

Even if he seemed cool and unimpressed on the outside, He Tian could exactly remember the strange, unknown warmth when Mo Guan Shan wrapped his shirt around his bloody hand, touching his wrist lightly and lacing his fingers gently around his own, his face wearing an expression of concern, anger and sadness. His heart was beating like crazy and he felt something completely unfamiliar bloom in his chest, something incredibly good. And just a tiny bit scary. All his instincts screamed at him to stop whatever this was, but He Tian found himself unable to resist the temptation radiating from the reluctant redhead.

And before he knew it, he’d broken all the rules he grew up with: Don’t fall in love. Don’t get attached. Never give up control. Never let yourself be dominated. This is what he really gave Mo Guan Shan for his birthday and he was surprised how insecure and nervous this was making him. But he trusted Momo like he trusted nobody else in his life, so he just nodded and tried to sound more confident as he felt.

“Yeah. I wanna do this.”

 

Mo Guan Shan smiled and kissed He Tian, brushing his lips over the opened mouth and slowly entered it with his tongue. He Tian groaned and kissed him back, passionately and glad to distract himself from the butterflies in his stomach. Their kiss grew hot end demanding, their tongues roaming each other’s mouth vigorously, evoking a moan and a gasp from time to time. Mo Guan Shan broke away, panting, and kissed along the jawline, the smooth neck, the sensitive throat and down to He Tian’s collarbones. His lips trailer further down and He Tian hissed when he felt Mo Guan Shan’s tongue lapping over his nipple, teasing it with strong sucks and his teeth until it was hard and wet. Mo Guan Shan’s fingers kneaded the other nipple, stroking and pinching it. He Tian was sighing, excitement and arousal already burning in his groin and getting him impatient. Kisses, licks and bites were planted on his stomach, over his trembling belly, in his navel and down the path of black hair, sending goosebumps all over his heated skin.

A deep growl burst out of He Tian’s chest when Mo Guan Shan’s soft cheek touched his erection and he lifted his head. Mo Guan Shan looked up to him through his lashes, locking their eyes as he languidly licked over the smooth tip of his cock, his soft, his wet tongue meeting the hard flesh. A groan escaped He Tian and he propped up on his elbows to enjoy the view of Momo blowing him. He’d never grow tired of this sight, no matter how often he plunged his cock in Momo’s mouth. And Momo knew how much He Tian loved to watch him suck his cock, so he never broke the eye-contact while he licked his length with his flat tongue, along the thick vein, covering it in his spit until it was shiny and moist. The tip of his tongue slipped under his foreskin and licked the sensitive head with small but firm strokes. He Tian bit his lower lip and involuntarily spread his legs a bit, opening himself for Mo Guan Shan, already feeling little sparks of lust tingling down his spine. A drop of precum was oozing from the slit of his cock and He Tian gasped when he saw how Momo’s soft lips closed over it, obscenely circling it like the tastiest lollipop and savoring his first drop. Mo Guan Shan moaned around his cock, sending vibrations direct to He Tian’s balls, that felt dangerously tight already.

Apart from the physical stimulation it was a huge turn-on to see how Momo enjoyed blowing him. When Momo’s mouth closed around him and swallowed him into its wet heat, He Tian swore and bucked his hips upward, trying to get even deeper in this glorious mouth.

“Aaahh, shiiit…”

Mo Guan Shan looked up and their eyes met while He Tian couldn’t divert his gaze from his glistening length, gliding slowly through Momo’s lips, each suck bringing him closer to his climax. He felt how his toes curled and his orgasm sparked in his groin when suddenly his cock left Momo’s mouth with a small popping sound. An embarrassingly disappointed whimper escaped his lips, fuck he’d been so close.

Momo sat up and gave He Tian an embarrassed gaze.

“Sorry, I got carried away.” His face became serious and he looked at He Tian questioningly. “You still sure?”, he quietly asked.

“Y-yeah”, He Tian said and hoped he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt.

Momo bent down to kiss him.

“We don’t have to do this. You can buy me an ice sundae instead”, he told He Tian and that actually made him laugh a bit.

“An ice sundae? You fucking serious?”

Momo grinned and shrugged. “Well, a big one. With chocolate sauce. I don’t mind.”

He Tian shook his head. “No. I want this. I’m just… nervous or something.”

Momo smiled and gently nudged his head with his nose. “It’s okay. I was nervous too. Fucking hellish nervous. But it was… well… it was amazing. You know that.” He hesitated. “It hurt a bit in the beginning. But then it felt like… I don’t know. It felt fucking great. So don’t be afraid.”

He kissed He Tian and looked in his eyes, serious and attentive.

“Tell me when to stop. It’s okay.”

It was a strange switch of their usual roles, with Mo Guan Shan being the reassuring and soothing part, but he noticed that the more nervous He Tian was, the calmer he got. He Tian kissed him back and sighed.

“Okay. Let’s do this.”

 

Momo got the small bottle from the night drawer and coated his hands generously with the slippery lube. He sat on his heels and reached between He Tian’s thighs, attentive watching his face. He Tian flinched when a cold finger touched his ass cheeks, parting them. His instinct was to press everything together as fast as he could, but he forced himself to relax. His legs spread further, and he felt how Momo’s finger was searching for his entrance.

“Maybe you want to lie down and close your eyes”, he heard Momo’s voice, trembling a bit.

He nodded and lay back on the mattress. His eyes went shut and he felt Momo’s tentative fingers with increased sensitivity. Momo’s index finger was circling around his hole, gently massaging the delicate skin and He Tian noticed much to his relief that this felt a bit weird and unfamiliar, but okay so far. He sighed and relaxed a bit more.

“I’m going to put my finger in”, Momo said and He Tian tensed up as he felt a hard digit entering his body. “Relax. You need to breath.”

 _Easier said than done_ , He Tian grumbled but tried his best to relax his body, taking some deep breaths to calm his beating heart and ordered his hands to stop clutching the damn sheets. The finger suddenly slipped inside and He Tian heard Momo gasp. Very gently he started to move his finger and He Tian got used to the strange feeling. So far, it didn’t hurt, that was good, right?

When the finger was easily sliding in, Momo told him he was going to insert a second one. The feeling of being stretched was a lot stronger now and He Tian winced, that was indeed a bit painful. He hissed as Momo was starting to pump his fingers in and out, tentatively curling them as far as possible. He Tian knew what he was searching for and he had to admit, he was damn curious if it was true what everybody said about prostate stimul- HOLY SHIT HE FOUND IT!

“Fuuuuck---”

He Tian moaned out uncontrollably loud when Momo’s fingers brushed his prostrate, it was like sparkles of lust exploding inside his ass, sending flames of desire right into his brain. He heard Momo moan and opened his eyes to look at him. What he saw made his breath hitch- Momo’s face was deeply concentrated, his brows furrowed and his pupil-blown eyes firmly locked on He Tian’s ass, his soft shiny lips slightly parted, the cheeks flushed in excitement. He looked so goddamn fuckable but He Tian had no time to marvel at him, since the fingers caressed his prostate again, applying more pressure this time.

“Shit, Momo…”, He Tian gasped and felt how the blood rushed in his cock again.

After some more relentless strokes Mo Guan Shan added a third finger and He Tian grimaced in discomfort, this definitely felt too much. But again, he tried to relax his body as best as he could, taking deep breaths and loosening his muscles. He wanted to feel more of the deep stimulation. Momo parted his fingers and quickly found that spot again that made He Tian throw his head back in the cushions and moan shamelessly.

“Momo, god… right there…”, he panted and was rewarded with eager fingers, stroking him deep inside and making him forget about everything else, melting him into heavenly desire. He felt how a bubble of heat was pooling in his belly and that he was coming close to his orgasm, when suddenly the fingers were gone, leaving He Tian empty and open.

He couldn’t remember when he’d closed his eyes but when he opened them again, Momo was breathing heavily, sweat glistening on his chest.

“Turn around”, he ordered in a voice He Tian had never heard before and that send shivers down his spine.

Slightly puzzled he turned around and grunted in surprise when his hips were roughly pulled up in the air. Before he could ask what the fuck Momo was doing his ass cheeks were parted widely and he felt a wet, warm lick on his entrance, a hot tongue circling his softened hole. He Tian startled and flinched away, but Momo was holding him firmly in place.

“Momo, don’t…”, he stuttered but Momo didn’t stop and soon enough He Tian couldn’t remember why he’d want him to. After caressing and wetting his opened entrance, the tongue pushed inside his hole like a velvet sword, parting him to lick his insides and exploring the tight channel. He Tian felt his elbows tremble and lowered himself on his forearms, too turned on to be ashamed for his position and his ass pointing needy and willingly in the air, being roamed by Momo’s tongue, saliva flowing down on his thigh, mixing with precum that was leaking from his swollen cock.

“Momo…”, he moaned helplessly. “More…fuuuck…”

The lust that was filling him up was overwhelming and completely different than being stimulated only on his front, it felt somehow deeper and mind-blowing, all-consuming. He Tian didn’t care no longer about the obscene, loud sounds escaping his mouth, and his mind went completely blank when Momo touched his throbbing cock and started to jerk him off with fast, firm thrusts.

He pushed himself frantically back, fist-fucking himself in Momo’s hand, the most erotic sounds bursting from his wide opened lips.

“Momo, gonna cum…. gonna…”

Seconds later, He Tian exploded into a breath-takingly intense orgasm, crying out in pleasure while Momo penetrated his ass with his tongue and his hands were working forceful on his cock. Still shivering with lust, He Tian wiped away the spit that had been drooling on the cushions, his sweaty chest heaving out of breath. Shit, he’d completely lost control. With gentle movements, Momo turned him around and kissed him passionately.

 

Mo Guan Shan was rock hard by now, impatient as fuck to sink his cock into his ass, even more since he felt on his fingers how tight he was. With trembling hands, he coated his cock in lube, groaning at the contact. He was so horny he almost proceeded to jerk off and it took some willpower to remove his fingers from his aching erection.

He’d never thought He Tian would be so receptive for anal sex, making him fall apart like this and it flooded him with a rush of power and jaw-clenching horniness. Biting his lip, he positioned his cock at He Tian’s hole.

“I’m… I’m going to put it in now”, he said hoarsely and He Tian just nodded, still dazed and high, quivering in his afterglow.

Since he’d been a virgin when he’d started sleeping with He Tian, Mo Guan Shan never experienced the feeling of entering another body like that. He had imagined it, of course, when he watched porn with big-busted chicks with wet pussies but nothing he’d ever fantasized about came close to the feeling that consumed him when he pushed himself in the tight heat of He Tian’s ass.

The tip of his cock was smearing precum on He Tian’s hole before slipping inside, enwrapping Mo Guan Shan in a tautness that was almost painful, but fuck, unbelievable good. He groaned and forced himself to hold back, to go slow, so savor the feeling and most important, not to hurt He Tian. It was the hardest thing he’d ever done, at least it felt like that.

“U’re okay?”, he groaned and looked down on He Tian’s lusty yet strained face.

A cock was something entirely else than some fingers, he knew that. He Tian gave him a short nod, his lips parting when he was slowly stuffed with Momo’s cock, making him feel full and stretched like nothing before. A drop of sweat rolled down Mo Guan Shan’s temple and fell on He Tian’s belly where it blended with white streaks of cum and his own sweat. His cock buried to the hilt inside of He Tian’s hot slippery ass, tightly wrapped by the soft yet firm flesh made Mo Guan Shan almost come right away.

“Don’t you dare move”, he muttered and needed some moments to calm his burning lust before he slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

A soft moan escaped his lips as he watched down on his slick, rock hard cock being swallowed by He Tian’s hole, the dark entrance spreading delicately around his length. Some thrusts later he felt his cock was already sliding in easier and started to pound inside with more force, completely drowning in the sensation.

His hands grabbed the backsides of He Tian’s knees and pulled them up to his chest, spreading him further and deepening the penetration. He Tian was gasping now with pleasure and when Mo Guan Shan slightly changed his angle and brushed his lust gland, he let out a loud groan, the blood rushing in his cock again until it bounced hard and wanting between their chests.

Mo Guan Shan started to fuck He Tian with fast, hard thrusts, plunging his cock in as deep as possible, ramming He Tian’s sweet spot with his leaking tip. The room was filled with the slapping noises from Mo Guan Shan’s balls slapping against He Tian’s arse and unrestrained, animalistic moans and groans of lust. He Tian gripped the headboard to support himself while he violently pushed himself back and it didn’t take long until he was turned into a panting, sweaty, swearing mess.

“Momo… fuck… oh yes…. right there…” incoherent words were tumbling from his lips, driving Mo Guan Shan wild with desire.

He felt how electrifying sparks were dancing in his spine and a maddening tension built up in his balls.

“Tian… fuck I’m close…”

He Tian reached down and wrapped his fingers firmly around his glistening cock, so hard the head was already purple, swollen and waiting to be milked.

“Me too… Momo…” was all he could stumble before he vigorously pumped himself, the stimulation deep in his ass and the fist around his cock combining to an overwhelming, mind-blowing, insane rush of pleasure. He came with a loud cry, shooting hot, thick streaks of cum all over his chest, squirting the white liquid up to his face. His whole body convulsed, his twitching ass constricting even tighter and he heard Momo’s strangled voice when his orgasm hit him with almost unbearable force, frantically pounding his cock into the sweet, clamping heat, filling He Tian’s ass with loads of hot cum, riding the slippery mess until he was wrung out to the last drop.

Completely boneless, he collapsed on top of He Tian, his racing heart thumping against his sweaty rib cage, his brain flooded with sex-hormones, making him feel intoxicated and bathed in pure ecstasy. For a long time, none of them spoke, both too overwhelmed by the sensation, trembling from electric aftershocks until their breath and heartbeats calmed down.

Eventually, Mo Guan Shan lifted his head and smiled into He Tian’s dazed face, huge dilated pupils in heavy-lidded eyes, damp locks glued on his sweaty forehead.

“I fucking love you”, Mo Guan Shan murmured and captured his lips in a lazy, deep-tongue kiss.

He Tian felt totally spent from his melt-down, his body drained of all energy, reduced to a limp, blissful, brainlessly-fucked mess.

“I love you too”, he whispered and slid his tongue against Momo’s, tasting his unique flavor and the sweat on his lips. “Fuuuuck, that was… that was….”

In his mushy brain he couldn’t find the words to describe the glorious, mind-blowing, unravelling sex he’d just experienced. Mo Guan Shan snuggled his face in the crook of his neck, a small laughter shaking his relaxed body.

“Yeah… I told you so”, he said grinningly, licking the smooth, salty skin.

His softened cock slipped out of He Tian’s ass, releasing a stream of cum that flow down between his ass cheeks and stained the wrecked sheets.

After some moments he got up and got a towel from the bathroom, carefully wiping the sticky fluids of He Tian’s body, gently scrubbing off the white speckles of cum and sweat. He Tian just laid there and watched Momo with an expression of pure, unadulterated awe, a dopey smile on his lips. When Momo noticed the gaze, a sweet blush covered his cheeks.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”, he murmured and tossed the towel on the floor.

He Tian laughed affectionately, a deep chuckle evoking from the depths of his chest.

“You’re really incredible, you know that? You just ate my fuckin ass but my gaze makes you blush?”

Mo Guan Shan felt his cheeks get hotter, there was nothing he could say in his defense. He Tian sat up and wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling him tightly in his strong, muscular arms. Mo Guan Shan muttered something inaudible and let himself fall back into the warmth of He Tian’s body, surrounded by his musky scent.

“That was a really… unique present”, he sighed and smiled at He Tian, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “For both of us.”

He Tian just hummed in agreement. “You’re right about the neighbors. We can never leave this apartment again”, he said with a small, embarrassed laugh. “Fuck, that was just too good.”

He pulled Mo Guan Shan tighter, smiling as the copper locks tickled his neck and Momo’s warm breath stroked his arms, his calm heartbeat pulsing against his chest. _Maybe letting go of control isn’t so bad from time to time_ , he thought with both surprise and satisfaction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more box to come... lucky birthday boy :)


	5. Interlude II- Midnight Glow

“Wanna come in?”

Jian Yi almost stumbled over his slurred words, his tongue wouldn’t obey him reliably anymore. They’d had walked, or more swayed and staggered home from Mo Guan Shan’s birthday party, supporting each other, barely suppressed laughter echoing in the dark, silent streets.

The evening had been more fun than expected and Zheng Xi had to admit, he really started to like Mo Guan Shan- or Momo, like He Tian used to call him. He’d always seen him as a dense, brutal asshole but he actually had a big heart and a rather warm and generous character, once he got rid of his annoying badass attitude. And his scared-to-shit face had been just priceless. He snickered absentminded when Mo Guan Shan’s white, terrorized grimace came in his mind. Jian Yi quirked an eyebrow.

“Want to share the joke?”

Zheng Xi shook his head, whoops, not too much shaking, balance was the key.

“Nah, I just thought about how dumbstruck Mo Guan Shan looked when He Tian scared him”, he said amused, and Jian Yi snorted with laughter.

“Fuck, that was hilarious! I almost peed my pants!”

Both giggled a bit brainless, but eventually went silent.

They were standing in front of Jian Yi’s apartment house, one of several completely identical skyscrapers, not really rich but very well situated, clean and anonymous. Zheng Xi had insisted on bringing him home, he didn’t trust Jian Yi to get home safely this drunk, even shit-faced the most important thing he could think about was to protect his best friend, it was fucking ridiculous. Jian Yi let his head fell back and looked in the black, starless sky.

“So…. Wanna come in?”

He didn’t look at Zheng Xi, like he never looked at him when he was uneasy somehow, making himself unreachable, unhurtable. Zheng Xi also looked up in the vast, empty city sky and considered his answer.

Since they… whatever you might call it many weeks ago in the beach house, they repeated whatever it was from time to time, between reading comics, playing x-box, drinking beer, especially when they drank more beer, doing homework or watching TV. It usually started with hesitant fingers grazing an arm, a wandering hand at the nape of a neck, a lingering gaze and turned into something heated and hungry, quick, needy and often finished too fast. They never spoke about it and Zheng Xi avoided to think about it too much, afraid to endanger the fragile construct they’d built, something between best friends and lovers of some kind. There was just too much at stake. But the soft yet strong hands working on him, the quiet, erotic moans and Jian Yi’s concentrated, lustful face when he came proved quite irresistible.

His head still in his neck, he answered quietly. “Yeah.”

He could not see it in the dark, but he knew Jian Yi’s lips pulled into a small, happy smile. Wordlessly he turned around and they entered the silent hallway, blinking in the bright light that went on automatically when they walked over to the elevator. With a mechanical buzz the elevator started, causing their stomachs to flip lightly. Jian Yi stood close to Zheng Xi, letting his head fall on his shoulder.

“I like that”, he murmured, and Zheng Xi wasn’t sure if he meant the tiny somersault in his belly or resting his head on his shoulder. Probably both.

He saw themselves reflected in the huge mirror, which was covering the walls of the elevator and noticed that Jian Yi was watching them too. He grinned at Zheng Xi’s face in the mirror.

“We’re a pretty couple.”

Zheng Xi immediately tensed up.

“We’re not a couple.”

The words were out of his lips before he could stop them, harsher than he’d intended. A short, almost invisible pang of hurt flickered over Jian Yi’s features before he rearranged them in a neutral expression, then a smile, maybe a little bit sadder than before.

“Whatever”, he tonelessly said.

Zheng Xi felt the warmth of Jian Yi’s head leave his shoulder and winced.

Sometimes he didn’t know himself why he was being so stubborn, so cold. He’d been never good at talking, at finding the right words to describe what was inside of him, using them in the right intonation, in the right situation, combine them with the right gestures and expressions. Often enough there was something going wrong at some point, and too late he realized that he’d used the wrong words, or the wrong intonation, or the wrong expression in the wrong situation. Just like now. And then the real trouble started- explaining himself, making clear what he really wanted to say, to apologize, all that pain-in-the-ass-bullshit. He hated this and usually just made it worse. That’s why he shut up most of the time, hiding his thoughts and feelings behind a stoic façade.

But he really didn’t want to hurt Jian Yi, it made him feel pathetic and ashamed. His mouth opened to stammer some words of apology, but a high-pitched ping interrupted him, and Jian Yi rushed out of the elevator without looking at him. Zheng Xi trailed behind, cursing himself for ruining the mood, blurting out something that was obvious but never to be spoken aloud.

 

 

In front of his apartment Jian Yi fumbled some time with the keys before he opened the door. Inside, the air was stuffy and warm, and like usual Zheng Xi couldn’t help but feel irritated about the halfway packed boxes just standing everywhere, and how the whole place looked like the tenants had moved in two days ago or were just about to move out. The only remarkable thing in here was that there was nothing remarkable, nothing personal or domestic giving off the expression of a _home_. Just rooms to be temporarily used, but not to be shared by a family, waiting to get filled with life.

A ghostly light flickered in the entrance and Jian Yi frowned puzzled.

“Mom? You home?”

He went into the living room and Zheng Xi followed him with hesitant steps. His mom sat on front of the TV, watching a movie with the volume muted. A half empty bottle of wine and a glass were standing on the small glass desk next to her.

“Hi mom”, Jian Yi said, and she turned around on the sofa.

“Hi”, she answered with a soft voice, her gaze trailing from Jian Yi to Zheng Xi.

She had the same exotic, fairytale kind of beauty than her son with her almost white hair, porcelain skin and bright, watery green eyes. A large white shirt was covering her small frame, making it somehow look even more fragile. She was attractive, beautiful even, but she also had something uncanny about her, like the witch you never knew would turn out to be good or bad.

“Zheng Xi”, she said with a fond smile and nodded lightly. “Where you out?”

“Yeah, just had a couple of drinks. Birthday party.”

Jian Yi seemed tense, he clearly hadn’t expected his mom to be at home.

“Good. That sounds good. Young people should amuse themselves.”

Her voice was soft and warm, yet strangely quiet like coming from far away. They were standing in the living room for some awkward, silent moments before she got up with graceful movements. _She moves like a cat_ , Zheng Xi thought and how she was completely different to his own nice but very ordinary mom. Despite his long friendship with Jian Yi he had met her only a few times, which said a lot about her rather absent parenting skills.

With a few steps she was standing in front of Zheng Xi and looked up at him. Zheng Xi felt a bit uncomfortable under her intensive gaze and forced a small smile on his face, when suddenly, without a warning, she got up on her toes and put her arms around his neck to pull him in a tight embrace. He could smell traces of perfume and her hair irritatingly tickled his face. Zheng Xi froze on the spot, feeling completely stupefied.

“Thanks for watching after my son”, she whispered in his ear and gave him a last squeeze before she stood back, smiling affectionately.

Too embarrassed to reply anything, Zheng Xi just speechlessly nodded. Jian Yi cleared his throat.

“Zheng Xi’s going to sleep over. Are you here tomorrow?”

His mom turned around and made her airy steps back on the couch, where she sat down and reached out for her glass. Facing the muted movie again, she answered with a light voice.

“No, sweetie, I gotta be leaving soon. I’ll be back in the evening. I hope.”

Jian Yi nodded, even if she couldn’t see it. “Okay. Good night.”

He grabbed Zheng Xi by the wrist and pulled him behind. With a last confused look to his mom, absorbed in her silent movie, Zheng Xi followed Jian Yi to his room.

 

 

After he’d closed the door behind them, Zheng Xi let out a long breath and leant on the doorframe. The unexpected encounter with Jian Yi’s mom had somehow sobered him up a bit. Shit, that had been awkward.

“What the fuck was that? Your mom is…” He searched for the right word. “Your mom’s kinda weird. Sorry.”

Jian Yi just shrugged. “Yeah. Guess I can’t change it.”

Silence stretched between them and Zheng Xi looked over to Jian Yi who had flopped on his unmade bed, his features only highlighted by the faint light of the street lamps shining through the windows.

“Hey, I’m sorry. For what I said before.”

Jian Yi shrugged again, his voice sounded tired. “Why? You’re right. Don’t worry.”

Zheng Xi tried his best to feel less like an ass. “Well, I shouldn’t have said it like that.” He paused. “Sorry if I hurt you.”

Jian Yi propped up on his elbows. “It’s okay. You’re right. I know that we’re not a couple or so. It’s just that sometimes…” he trailed off and the sentence hang heavily between them.

Jian Yi looked up and even in the darkness Zheng Xi could see the uneasiness, the fear, the insecurity on his face.

“It’s just that sometimes I envy He Tian and Mo Guan Shan. Because… because it’s all clear between them. They seem… happy. Together.”

With a plop, he let himself fall back on the mattress, his gaze trailing up on the ceiling again. Zheng Xi still stood on the door, the four, five steps to reach his friend stretching to miles. Jian Yi’s voice was quiet and serious, freed from the usual light-hearted tone.

“I guess I just sometimes mix up wish and reality.” After some seconds he added barely audible, “Sorry. My mistake.”

Zheng Xi flinched, sympathy and guilt suddenly filling his heart and pushed himself off the door frame.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he tried to sort his thoughts. Was it that conversation they were having, the one he dreaded for weeks? Where he was about to draw some kind of line? Make things clear? He groaned and rubbed his face. He wasn’t sure if the beer they’d been drinking were making things better or worse. A bit of both, he assumed.

“I’m sorry when I make you feel sad. It’s just that I…”

“Don’t you like it?” Jian Yi interrupted him.

“Huh?” Zheng Xi looked up to see Jian Yi’s serious face watching him.

“The… things we sometimes do. Don’t you like it?”

Zheng Xi swallowed and looked away. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, he liked it a lot, maybe too much, he sometimes thought.

“Do you hate it?” Jian Yi’s voice was barely a whisper. “Do you hate me?”

Zheng Xi frowned. “What are you talking about? Of course I don’t hate you. It’s just…” he paused and looked in his hands to think, to find the right words this time, the ones to get across what he really meant. It was fucking difficult, but he really didn’t want to screw it up this time.

“It’s just… I don’t know. I like what we do sometimes. I like it a lot, to be honest.” He felt how the heat creeped in his cheeks.

“But…”, he went silent. “I don’t know what to say.”

For a while, none of them spoke. Eventually, Jian Yi asked in the silence.

“What do you want from me, Zheng Xi?”

Zheng Xi could hear the anxiousness and tension in his voice. He was sure Jian Yi had sworn to himself never to ask his question, too afraid of the answer and of losing everything they had. Everything they were and had been and everything that lay ahead of them. He shook his head and kneaded his fingers.

“I don’t know”, he finally muttered.

It was an honest answer, but surely not the one Jian Yi had hoped for. Again, silence spread out in the small, messy room.

“Are you mad?” Jian Yi asked, his voice sounding shy and timid, an untypical combination for him.

“No, I’m…”

Zheng Xi sighed desperately and stretched his back in attempt to clear his head and to ease the tension clinging between his shoulders. Was he angry? Sad? He wasn’t sure himself.

“No, I’m not mad. I think I’m… scared.”

Jian Yi looked up in surprise. “Scared? Why?”

Zheng Xi tried to find the answer and aimlessly looked around in the dim-lit room, where unpacked boxes were standing all over, clothes were just messily discarded on the floor and half-eaten take-out was left on the desk, next to unfinished homework. No posters, no plants, no photographs, just an impersonal chaos. And suddenly he knew why he felt scared.

“Because of this”, he said and made a vague gesture in the room.

Jian Yi looked around, obviously not understanding what he meant.

“What’s scary in my room?”

“It’s not your room-“

“Huh? Of course it is. Who else you think is living here?” Jian Yi sounded deeply puzzled.

Zheng Xi shook his head. “No, I mean, it’s your room because you live in here but there’s nothing that makes it _your room_.”

Jian Yi looked at him, confusion written all over his face. “What do you mean? I don’t get it.”

“Look, it’s…”

Again, Zheng Xi felt lost at words. Shit, this evening did not go anything as he’d wished for. But he felt this was a crucial point in their friendship and he really, really, didn’t want to fuck it up and hurt Jian Yi again.

“I mean that… it looks like a room where nobody really moved in yet. Made it a home. Like it wouldn’t be worth the effort.” He swallowed. “Like the person living here could go away every second. Disappear.” His voice grew thin and quiet. “That’s what scares me.”

Jian Yi said nothing, but Zheng Xi could feel his gaze on him.

“Why would I leave?”, he quietly asked.

“You did before.” Zheng Xi tried his best to keep any anger out of his voice.

“But… but… that was not my fault”, Jian Yi justified himself. “I was abducted, you know that!”

He sounded pissed, like he was being accused of a crime he didn’t commit, and in a way, he was. Zheng Xi flinched and finally looked in his face.

“Yes, you were abducted and that’s not your fault. But fuck, I was worried to hell! It was days that I didn’t hear from you!” He lowered his voice and took some deep breaths. “And then you’re popping out of the blue and expect I don’t ask any questions. Like, hey, I was gone for days, abducted by a strange pervert or shit but whoops here I am again, nothing serious.”

He looked away and tried to calm his breathing. He hadn’t been aware that this was still affecting him that much.

“I’m scared that when I let you in… I mean, when I let myself like you, _that_ kind of like, that one day you’ll just disappear again. And not come back this time.”

His voice was trembling a bit and Zheng Xi looked down on his hands, clenched in tight fists. Jian Yi had sat up and looked at him with a genuine surprised expression.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t know. I just…” he shook his head. “I didn’t want you to worry about me. I wanted you to think I’m strong enough to take care of myself.”

He nestled with the blanket, eyes fixed on his fingers. “I’m sorry…”, he said again.

Zheng Xi cleared his throat. “I know you didn’t want me to worry. But you… you never talk to me. You don’t tell me what’s happening. And that’s…”

He closed his eyes and tried to sort the mess in his head, where all thoughts and emotions were whirling around.

“You asked me what I want from you.”

Jian Yi just nodded and held his breath.

“I want to worry, dumbass. I want to know what’s happening to you. I want to protect you. I…” he weighed his words for a moment. “I want to be strong for the both of us.”

 

 

Nothing was heard in the dark room for some seconds, or was it minutes?, except for quiet breathing and faint street noise of late night cabs rushing by. Eventually, Zheng Xi heard a shuffle and felt how Jian Yi’s arms were wrapped around his neck, pulling him in an embrace. Zheng Xi closed his eyes and let himself fall in the warmth of Jian Yi’s body.

“I’m sorry…”, Jian Yi whispered in his neck. “It’s just that… my whole family situation is often so fucked up, I don’t even know myself what’s going on. I don’t wanna drag you into any shit.”

His nose caressed the soft shell of his ear and Zheng Xi sighed involuntarily when he felt the warm breath brushed over his skin. His hand came up on Jian Yi’s arm and stroked it lightly.

“I know it’s fucked up. But… if you’re being dragged into some shit, I wanna be dragged in too. I don’t want you to be alone.”

He turned his head and looked in Jian Yi’s eyes, shining in the twilight, watching him with an intensity that made his chest clench.

Without thinking about it, he moved forward and closed the gap between them. Jian Yi tensed up and gasped in surprise when their lips touched. Zheng Xi turned his body and buried his hands in the soft hair, tilting his head slightly. Jian Yi responded instantly and pulled him tighter, gently pressing his mouth against the soft lips. Roaming his hand through the bright strands, Zheng Xi pushed Jian Yi slowly down until he was lying on the sheets and tentatively licked the curve of his lower lip, sending tiny electric sparks down his spine that tingled in his groin. Jian Yi slowly opened his lips and his pink tongue darted out to meet Zheng Xi’s.

They hadn’t kissed a lot yet, as if it was more intimate than all the other stuff they did, and Jian Yi couldn’t help but moan quietly when he felt Zheng Xi’s tongue caress his own, his weight, his scent, his heartbeat pressing him down, making his head spin and his pulse race. He spread his legs to let Zheng Xi slide between and his breath hitched when he felt a hard bulge pressing on his half-hard cock, quickly turning into a full erection under the delicate friction.

He opened his mouth further and Zheng Xi plunged his tongue in his mouth, roaming it hungrily and fierce, entangling and intertwining their tongues. Drowned in pleasure, Jian Yi whined in the heated, forceful kiss while his hands were clutching Zheng Xi’s shirt, his hips were moving against his will, grinding against the hard cock throbbing between his thighs.

Zheng Xi’s hand wandered down from his head and slipped under the hem of Jian Yi’s shirt, where he stroked the heated skin up until he reached a nipple. Jian Yi moaned when a thumb brushed over it, kneading it until it the sensitive skin was flushed and hard. Jian Yi whimpered quietly when Zheng Xi’s mouth left his lips to kiss along his jawline, trailing down over his neck and the beautifully carved collarbones. His hands pushed Jian Yi’s shirt up until his trembling torso was bare before him and he sucked and bit the hard buds and every inch of heated skin until Jian Yi was panting and squirming underneath him. His lips went further down, licking and kissing over the firm belly and the sharp hipbones, grazing them tenderly with his teeth.

Zheng Xi had absolutely no clue how Jian Yi was doing it, but somehow he could turn the calm, stoic boy into a passionate lover, erase all ratio, stripping him of all thoughts, all doubts and reduce him only to feelings, instincts and intuition, burning with desire. When he reached his trousers, Zheng Xi lifted his head to look up in the strained features of Jian Yi who was panting through soft, parted lips, face glowing even in the dim light and he could’ve sworn if he hadn’t fell for him already, this gorgeous face would make him in a second.

His hands were shaking with anticipation, and he fumbled a bit with the zipper before he pulled down his pants. Jian Yi lifted his hips and groaned out loud when he felt Zheng Xi’s mouth press down on his crotch. So far, they’d only touched each other with their hands, but Jian Yi had dreamt of this, uncountable times had he imagined Zheng Xi’s soft lips closing around his cock. He moaned when Zheng Xi’s hot breath seeped through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs and pushed his hips up, fuck he was so aroused, Zheng Xi’s words had set him on fire that had been fueled by his tongue, lips and fingers.

Zheng Xi hooked his fingers in the waistband of Jian Yi’s briefs and threw them on the floor. He sat up to remove his shirt and looked down on Jian Yi’s almost naked, glowing, squirming body underneath him. His eyes traveled over the lustful face, the slender yet muscular torso, the smooth, trembling belly and stopped on his glistening cock, standing rock hard in the air. The sight caused his breath to get shallow and his trousers uncomfortably tight.

He groaned and bend down, opening his mouth close to Jian Yi’s erection before he licked over the length, rewarded with a sharp inhale and a barely muffled moan. It tasted intensive, a tiny bit bitter and salty, but not bad and Zheng Xi started to lap his tongue up and down, holding the base with his fist. Some licks, especially the ones with more pressure on the slit, elicited desperate groans and almost painful hisses. When Zheng Xi closed his lips around the smooth, sensitive tip of his cock and sucked hard, Jian Yi’s head fell back in the cushions and he quickly pressed his hands over his mouth, a tiny part of his dizzy mind still remembered his mom was sitting in the living room and damn, why did she have to mute the bloody movie? His whole body felt on fire, every nerve was tingling and what was left of his overwhelmed consciousness was solely focused on his hard sex engulfed in the moist heat of Zheng Xi’s mouth.

The pressure in his balls told him he was about to cum embarrassingly soon and he reached down in Zheng Xi’s hair to pull him up, breathing heavily.

“I want to suck you too”, he panted, and Zheng Xi looked at him for a small, puzzled second before his eyes went dark with arousal.

Without a word, he hastily ripped of his own trousers, letting his erection spring free. Jian Yi bit his lips when he saw how hard Zheng Xi already was, fuck, was it even legal to have such a sexy cock? Zheng Xi sat on his heels and seemed a bit unsure.

“Uhm… how…?”, he asked.

“Just lay down”, Jian Yi answered and felt himself blush in the dark, he’d fantasized about doing it with Zheng Xi in every possible position, which might be pretty obvious by now.

Zheng Xi lay on his back and Jian Yi quickly stripped of his shirt before he kneeled over him in a reverse position, so his crotch was over Zheng Xi’s head and his own face was just over Zheng Xi’s erection. He got down on his elbows and swallowed Zheng Xi’s cock as deep in his mouth as possible, without giving him a chance to prepare.

“Aaah, shit-“, he heard Zheng Xi swear but he involuntarily bucked his hips up to get even deeper. Jian Yi licked and sucked on the hard flesh firmly, inhaling the musky scent and groaning around his erection. Zheng Xi’s mind went blank and he tried to suppress the loud, erotic moans that were fleeing from his lips, he too remembered in a far corner of his mushy brain that Jian Yi’s mother was watching her damn muted movie next door.

He opened his eyes and saw Jian Yi’s erection right above his face and fuck, that shouldn’t turn him on the way it did. He grabbed Jian Yi’s hips and pushed him roughly down, spreading his legs and bringing his crotch closer to his mouth. With a flat tongue, he licked over the firm balls and shivered when Jian Yi moaned around his own erection. His lips reached up to close around the twitching cock again while his hands kneaded the soft ass cheeks, spreading them widely. Drips of precum were smearing on his lips and he firmly sucked them up, teasing them out of the small slit.

Jian Yi was gasping and sighing around his cock, and every little sound sent vibrations through his whole body, causing sparkles of lust quiver up and down his spine. It was challenging to focus on his own pleasure and not neglect Jian Yi’s cock, what quickly left him moaning, panting, sucking desperately, bucking his hips up and down in the hot, slippery mouth.

“Zheng Xi… I’m close…” Jian Yi moaned around Zheng Xi’s cock when he felt a strong hand pump his base.

“Me…too…”, he heard Zheng Xi’s shaking voice.

“Let’s cum….together-“

Jian Yi ducked his head and firmly sucked the shiny head, closing his fingers around the shaft and pumped it quickly, feeling his own climax build in his balls while Zheng Xi was sucking forcefully on his cock. When Zheng Xi’s fingers came down to stroke his balls, his orgasm suddenly hit him so strong his vision went white, and he cried out in pleasure, only muffled by the spasming cock in his mouth, shooting streaks of hot cum between his lips. He heard Zheng Xi groan loudly and while he was riding out his own climax between Zheng Xi’s gorgeous lips, he sucked as hard as he could on Zheng Xi’s twitching cock, swallowing the salty liquid while spreading his legs so wide he practically sat on Zheng Xi’s face, his cock deeply buried in his mouth.

After he’d calmed a bit down from his orgasmic high, Jian Yi let himself slide down and turned around to lay against Zheng Xi’s sweaty chest, panting heavily. Zheng Xi was still catching his breath and put an arm around Jian Yi’s shoulders. It was the first time he’d been blown or blown somebody else and he’d always been sure it wouldn’t happen simultaneously.

He turned his head to look in Jian Yi’s flushed face. A sweaty bang was covering his eyes and he gently stroked it behind his ear. Jian Yi gave him a small smile and leant in to kiss Zheng Xi deeply, drips of his cum tasting salty on his lips. His hand was buried in Zheng Xi’s light brown hair, his thumb stroking the strong, beautiful jaw and the soft shell of his ear. Zheng Xi’s lips opened wide and he answered the kiss, putting his arms around Jian Yi’s shoulders and feeling his heart flutter against his chest.

 

 

They kissed until their pulse had calmed down to a normal pace. Jian Yi lay his forehead against Zheng Xi’s.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “That was awesome.”

Zheng Xi pulled him closer, so that Jian Yi’s head was resting against his shoulder and he felt the warm breath stroke his chest. He reached down to pull the blanket over their naked, sweaty bodies.

They lay some time in silence, relaxed and dizzy in the afterglow.

“I think that’s the longest time you’d ever shut up”, Zheng Xi eventually mumbled.

Jian Yi’s head shot up.”You mean you’ll blow me every time I get on your nerves?”

A smack on the back of his head made him wince.

“Ooow! Always using brute force! You know I’m against violence in relationships.”

Instead of a reply, Zheng Xi pulled Jian Yi’s head down and silenced him with a fierce kiss.

“Shut up,” he mumbled against his lips. “And we’re not- ”

But this time, Zheng Xi could stop himself before saying something stupid again.

“Whatever”, he muttered instead and pulled Jian Yi down again, burying his fingers in the soft, messy strands.

All needless words were drowned in a deep, passionate kiss. Tomorrow they could talk again.


End file.
